La balada
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Un songfic, inspirado en la cancion "LA BALADA" de la cuca, donde se plasma una fugaz historia de amor entre Hinata de la Hoja y Gaara del desierto. T-T linda historia, espero que les guste.


_**NARUTO**_

_**(Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del fantástico Kishimoto sensei. La canción de "La Balda" pertenece al grupo la "Cuca")**_

_**Hola un gran saludo a las personas que lean este fic, O.o bueno me inspire mucho en Yosh que hizo un songfic, cuando tiene el otro, así que dije… ¿xk no? Espero les guste, es mi segunda historia corta(- al fin otra historia ¡corta!). **_

_**Disculpen las faltas que encuentren, y O.o bueno espero les guste. A mi me hizo llorar mientras lo escribía (O.o ¿o seria la cebolla de enseguida? xD jajaja es broma)**_

**N/A: FORMA DE LEER EL FIC:**

Gaara y Hinata - es la narración normal en tiempo presente.

- Gaara y Hinata - son los diálogos en tiempo presente.

- "Gaara y Hinata" - pensamientos en el tiempo presente.

_**Gaara y Hinata**_ - estrofas de la canción.

_Gaara y Hinata_ - narración del pasado (recuerdos).

_- Gaara y Hinata - _diálogos del pasado (recuerdos).

- "_Gaara y Hinata_" - pensamientos en el pasado (recuerdos).

* * *

"_**LA BALADA".**_

Sabaku No Gaara sonreía melancólico, esa parte del desierto le causaba ese efecto, pues cada grano de arena removido por el viento traía en el ese terrible dolor a su alma magullada. Una lagrima perdida se deslizo por su mejilla blanca, entonces la ira se apodero de sus pozos aguamarina golpeando la gran formación rocosa en la que se encontraba. En aquel lugar el sol iluminaba muy hermoso, además se veía el desierto tan imponente, pero poco importaba.

- …Hinata… –dijo en un susurro con ira reprimida.

_**Perdí mis manos por querer  
tocarte siempre…**_

_El Kazekage de la Arena, era un hombre muy querido por su pueblo, se había mostrado justo, noble, amante y fiel a su pueblo. Pero todos sabían que su corazón se encontraba sangrando por la soledad interna que lo reprimía, nadie podía quitar esa tristeza en el corazón del Sabaku No. _

_Y un día apareció ella como ángel justiciero para ayudarlo. Su cabello negro y largo, sus ojos blancos que igualaban la pureza de su mirar, su cuerpo redondeado de mujer y la fascinante gracia acompañada con elegancia en cada movimiento, sin remedio el Kazekage quedo prendado a esa mujer, que había llegado a la aldea para ayudarlo con misiones de rango "S". El Kazekage no se creía que esa delicada criatura estuviese ahí para asistirle en una misión de tal dificultad, simplemente no aceptaba que alguien tan deleznable pudiera poner su vida en peligro. _

_Se encontraba aquella hermosa Kunoichi, junto a miembros del concejo de la Arena y el Kazekage en la oficina de este. Gaara al notar a Hinata se acerco a ella para saludarla._

_- Gaara sama, soy la encomendada por el Sexto, vengo para apoyarlo con mi Byakugan e igualmente fungiré como su guardián –la joven sonreía con gran dulzura, mientras se inclinaba levemente al frente en forma de respeto, Gaara noto sus movimientos respondiéndole, sabiéndola demasiado educada y no era para menos, pertenecía a una de los clanes mas importantes de la Hoja. _

_- Hinata, no me llames Sama, por favor solo dime Gaara, tenemos mucho tiempo conociéndonos –aludió con un aire de fastidio. _

_- Lo siento Gaara pero me intimida un poco tu concejo –señaladolos, estos se sorprendieron, aun cuando la intimidación de Hinata no era para menos, un grupo de viejos rabo verde se le quedaban mirando de arriba abajo a un par de segundos de expulsar sangre de su nariz; entonces el Kazekage denoto aquella mirada lasciva por parte de los viejos y solo hizo falta una mueca de irritación para que estos voltearan a ver hacia otro lado. _

_- No te preocupes –dijo Gaara- ellos simplemente son viejos, en cuanto a la misión, le pedí ayuda a Naruto diciéndole que necesitaba un rastreador, pensé que mandaría a Shino, Kiba o a Neji –pero al tiempo que lo decía, se arrepintió de sus palabras, la mirada nívea se torno triste._

_- Se que no te parezco muy fuerte Gaara –la melancolía de su voz parecía mas por otra cuestión que por las palabras del Kazekage- pero Naruto tiene la confianza en mi y yo se que soy fuerte –levanto decidida la mirada- puedo serte de ayuda, creo deberías confiar en la decisión del Hokage. _

_- Ve a descansar –menciono mientras comenzaba a moverse, pero al pasar junto a Hinata, dijo palabras solo audibles a ella- Confió en ti… solo no quiero resultes lastimada. _

_La misión se llevo a cabo, pero tomo mas tiempo del planeado, perseguir al Biju denominado como Shukaku no era algo sencillo, en ningún momento quiso poner en peligro a nadie, pero necesitaba apoyo y pidió ayuda a Naruto, quien mando a Hinata confiando en sus habilidades, tanto rastreadoras, mortales y medicas._

__

…_**perdí mis brazos por creer  
que siempre estarías aquí.**_

_Un año después de esa misión fallida, en la cual el Shukaku se escondió muy bien durante largo tiempo, Hinata y Gaara comenzaron un extraño contacto. No era para menos, durante siete meses habían viajado juntos, sufriendo todas las tempestades que se pudiera en una misión de tal rango, frio hambre, calor extremo, etc. Todo creo en ellos un vinculo agradable, pues de alguna forma Gaara sintió complementarse al lado de la Hyuga, comenzando sus interminables viajes a la Hoja, además de las innumerables invitaciones del pelirrojo a la ojiblanco… y sus amigos, a la Arena. _

_Todos notaron ese rubor sobre las mejillas de Gaara a cada encuentro con Hinata y de igual manera esta le respondía con ese rojizo bajo sus ojos, sabiendo la naturaleza introvertida de ambos, decidieron darles los empujones suficientes para que se apuraran en declarar sus sentimientos._

_**O lo viví o lo soñé  
o lo viví o lo viví…**_

De entre sus ropas el Kazekage saco un hermoso relicario forjado en oro rosado, abriéndolo lentamente se hundió en la tristeza, dejándose caer sobre la formación que se encontraba.

- Vivo… por ti… mi corazón aun late por que me lo has pedido –pego el relicario sobre su corazón- ¡SOLO POR QUE ME LO PEDISTE! –grito convenciéndose a si mismo, sin contenerlo, mas lagrimas se desbocaron en sus ojos con furia- Te necesito Hinata… ¡TE LLEVASTE MI VIDA!...

_**Perdí mis piernas por andar  
sobre tus pasos…**_

_El aviso de que Hinata había sido enviada a una misión peligrosa rango "A" llego a los oídos del Kazekage, quien viajo de inmediato a la aldea aliada y exigió a Naruto saber donde se encontraba._

_- Lo siento Gaara, pero Hinata al igual que todos es un shinobi y tiene su camino ninja, no te molestes conmigo amigo –dijo melancólico el rubio- pero Hinata debió regresar hace una semana de esa misión, mande un grupo ANBU a buscarla, pero… no la han encontrado. _

_- Me la llevare a la Arena y jamás volverá a correr peligro alguno… -amenazo esto ultimo, antes de tomar los papeles donde se revelaban los datos de la misión. _

_- Gaara –le llamo el Hokage antes de que el aludido saliera de la oficina- Somos Kages, toda nuestra aldea es la familia, no podemos proteger a una sola persona. Dejaste tus obligaciones por venir a saber de ella, se que la amas, pero no podemos evitar que estas cosas sucedan incluso los que no entran en la vida del ninja mueren. _

_- Pero ella morirá plácidamente en una cama… no sufrirá nada horrible… no morirá lejos de mi –sentencio el pelirrojo. _

_Pasaron un par de días cuando Gaara encontró a Hinata, casi se para su corazón, la mujer mas hermosa que conocía estaba casi muerta, recostada bajo las enormes raíces expuestas de un monumental árbol, cerca de un rio que hacia un pequeño estanque cerca de la joven, el cual posiblemente uso para limpiarse las heridas con frecuencia. No fue un accidente que la encontrara, había movilizado a grandes grupos de shinobis tanto de la Arena como de la Hoja. Se acerco tembloroso a ella, posando su mano sobre el cuello magullado, aun tenia pulso pero extremadamente débil, estaba herida en todo el cuerpo, incluso su bello rostro ahora estaba destrozado… ¡ le habían desgarrado el cuerpo! _

_- ¡Gaara! –dijo una Kunoichi de cabellos rosas acercándose con gran velocidad, había sido voluntaria en la búsqueda de su amiga, y al ver al pelirrojo casi inmovilizado se asusto acercándose, pero también sintió como sus rodillas temblaban al ver la visión de su amiga… la tierna Hinata- ¡HINATA! –expresaba mientras se acercaba a revisarla. _

…_**y en el fracaso me quedé  
y nunca más me iré.**_

_Hinata fue trasladada a la Hoja que era la aldea mas cercana, los ANBU enviados, que eran Kiba y Neji, aun no la habían localizado debido a que esta se movio del lugar de la misión hasta territorio del país del Fuego. Habían quedado sorprendidos, absolutamente todos._

_- Hinata solo debía seguir y localizar a un fugitivo- reflexiono Naruto, mirando a todos sus amigos que se encontraban en la sala de espera con ansias de saber que pasaba con Hinata- pero lo asesino… aun a costa de su vida. _

_- ¿Tras quien fue? –Exigió saber Gaara, mientras salía de su perturbadora y estoica situación. En aquel momento todos agradecieron por que el Shukaku no estuviera ya en su cuerpo, o todos resultarían muertos. _

_- Fue… tras –Naruto bajo la mirada avergonzado- solo debía seguirlo… espiarlo, marcar los puntos de ubicación –susurro Naruto excusándose. _

_- ¡¿TRAS QUIEN LA MANDASTE?! –Perdió Gaara la compostura, asustando a todos los presentes, pues en menos de un parpadeo ya se encontraba sujetando al Hokage de sus ropas levantándole levemente, mirándolo con la intensidad de sus ojos iracundos. Naruto esquivo la mirada._

_- Ta..kamaru…_

_Lo ultimo que se escucho fue a un gran estruendo de los huesos golpear huesos, todos estaban impactados, Naruto ya se encontraba en el suelo con tremendo golpe en su mejilla y aun no veía a Gaara con el mínimo resentimiento, mejor dicho, lo miraba con suplica, pidiendo perdón. _

_- ¿Cómo te atreviste a mandarla tras ese loco? –pregunto Kiba, mientras observaba como Chouji le ayudaba a levantarse. _

_- Gracias –dijo a su amigo, después encaro a todos- Como dije Hinata…_

_- ¡Lo sabemos! –rugió Neji- pero Hinata chan es delicada… Esta al borde de la muerte por que no supiste elegir correctamente al shinobi para la misión, ¡pudiste enviarme a mi en lugar de mi hermana! –Tenten se acerco al joven sujetándolo para que calmara su ira, todos sabían que Hinata, la tímida niña que tardo mas en abrirse y florecer para ser sociable, tenia tres hermanos… Neji que con tiempo y esfuerzos de Hinata la vio como ella a el, un hermano, se unieron mucho al grado que influencio en el comportamiento del joven; las siguientes dos personas eran los que estuvieron con ella desde joven, la querían como a su hermana pequeña, la invitaban a sus reuniones y las familias de estos la aceptaban, los tres eran del grupo mas unido que pudiera existir. _

_- Se lo que piensan –dijo con melancolía Naruto-¿pero no se han puesto a pensar que siente Hinata?... Según sus propias palabras, ustedes cuatro… no, miento… realmente todos, la vemos tan frágil que no podemos evitar protegerla o hacerla a un lado… ella maduro, creció como guerrera es poderosa ¡LO ESTAMOS VIENDO, LUCHA POR SOBREVIVIR!... ella decía que nosotros no le permitíamos mostrar su fuerza… ¿y como hacerlo? Yo me declaro culpable totalmente… siempre fue tan grácil a todo, delicada como muñeca… si nos podría haber dado una paliza cuando quisiera, pero… ¡Siquiera tiene en sus ojos el gusto por la pelea! ¿Cómo demonios no cuidarla?, hasta Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Temari, terminaban haciéndola a un lado, y ella es ¡FUERTE! –todos bajaron la mirada, incluso Gaara procesaba esas palabras, si sabia que era fuerte, la conocía, lo había visto y aun así le molestaba hasta la brisa con arena que le lastimaba- la misión era un reto para Hinata, sabia bien que solo era espiar… una vez que regresara la haría líder de un grupo para detenerlo –todos se sorprendieron- yo confió en sus habilidades y fuerza… por eso comencé a mandarla a misiones duras y peligrosas, por que ella necesitaba demostrarse a si misma que tenia todo lo necesario… así ella podía restregarle al estricto de su padre que era mas fuerte que la mocosa arrogante que tiene de hermana…_

_- Hiashi… aludía que Hinata era jounin debido a que habíamos entrenado todos juntos –Neiji decía con melancolía- aun cuando es fuerte la menosprecia… y nosotros su familia no le ayudamos a superar ese sentimiento. _

_- Entonces –se acerco Ino (quien llego a mitad de la pelea) con grandes ramos de flores (ayudada de los gennin bajo su tutela)- vamos a demostrarle que confiamos en su fuerza, ella se recuperara._

_- Ino cerda –hablo Sakura después de unos segundos, en lo que todo se calmaba- ¿no crees que exageraste con las flores? –dijo mirando como los pequeños gennin daban vuelta y vuelta trayendo mas ramos._

_- No todos son míos –saca una lista de sus ropas mientras sus pobres alumnos aun traían mas arreglos-, de hecho solo uno es de mi parte, otro de parte de Lee, Gai, Kurenai, Shikimaru, Chouji, Tenten, Hanabi Hyuga –se sorprendieron un poco por este- Tsunade y Shizune, Iruka, Temari, Kankuro, ¡Vaya que es querida!… diez de Kiba, diez de Shino, diez de Neiji, quince de Naruto, y… bueno el resto de la florería de parte del Kazekage._

_Todos los presentes estaba tirados en el suelo estilo anime, en verdad Hinata era querida, aunque algo similar paso cuando Sakura se lastimo, o cuando Lee estaba a punto de morir. Cuando volvieron de la conmoción Gaara no se encontraba dentro._

_- ¿Dónde esta Gaara? –pregunto Naruto, buscándolo entre el mar de flores._

_- Adentro con Hinata –contesto Tsunade- hablamos de ella mientras ustedes contaban los ramos de flores. _

_- ¿Cómo se encuentra Tsunade Sama?- inquirió Sakura._

_- Estable, sobrevivió por que se curio a si misma los órganos vitales, de lo contrario ya estaría muerta, pero varios músculos fueron desgarrados, ¡ese sujeto en verdad era un animal! Le destrozo gran parte del cuerpo, incluso su rostro esta desfigurado… necesitara varias operaciones para reponerse._

_- Abuela Tsunade, no importa nada, debes curarla. _

_- Lo se Naruto –dijo ya resignada al "abuela"- ella también es alumna mía y muy querida, que todo mi equipo, Shizune, Sakura, Tenten, e Ino, aremos una operación exhaustiva estaremos trabajando día y noche en el método, así que os espero en la sala de médicos._

_- Si Tsunade Sama –dijeron al unisonó las aludidas. _

_Gaara se encontraba dentro de la habitación, sentado junto a la cama, acariciaba el cabello negro de la joven, tenia el terrible deseo de llorar, pero seria fuerte para ella. Seguía dormida, se encontraba vendada de todo el cuerpo, incluso su rostro desgarrado debía ser cubierto con una tela especial para no dañarle la carne._

_- Eres tan hermosa, fracase al cuidarte, pero ten por seguro que no me alejare de ti, nunca te abandonare… perdóname por no reconocerte… eres fuerte, la mujer mas fuerte… pero igualmente tan hermosa, que no puedo contenerme el protegerte… te amo Hinata._

_**O lo viví o lo soñé  
o lo viví o lo viví.**_

El pelirrojo sentía la fuerte ventisca de arena que se azotaba contra el, pero no le importaba, ese día nada le importaba, nadie se acercaría a el a menos que 

fuera una emergencia, y en caso de que eso ocurriese no iría cualquier persona, seria alguien de confianza que no le sorprendería verle llorar.

A nadie le sorprendía que ese día el Kazekage llorase, a nadie le sorprendía que ese día desde su amanecer desapareciera y volviera mientras el sol se oculta.

_**¿por qué cada vez que te alejas  
me dejas de sangrar?...**_

_- Hinata a caído en un coma, no podemos hacer mucho por ella en ese estado, reconstruimos sus tejidos, pero el dolor fue demasiado para su cuerpo –explicaba Tsunade, mientras todos sus amigos, e incluso ya familiares estaban a la expectativa sobre Hinata._

_- Hinata es grande –dijo el Hokage- detuvo un criminal rango "A", ¡sobrevivirá a esto! –dijo aferrándose con fuerza al hilo de esperanza. Después el silencio volvió, mientras Sakura abrazaba al rubio. _

_- Quiero verla –exigió Gaara, el cual no se había movido del hospital, vivía ahí, nadie se atrevía a cuestionarle y la Arena tubo que amoldarse a que su Kazekage se mantenía en contacto, pero no volvería hasta resolver lo de la Kunoichi, Algunos del concejo se habían puesto de acuerdo para un mitin contra el pelirrojo, pero el pueblo amoroso y comprensivo a los sentimientos del líder, se negaron a que lo cambiaran._

_- Pasa Gaara –dijo Tsunade, solo el tenia ese privilegio, siquiera el padre de Hinata podría pasar o quedarse a dormir ahí como lo hacia el._

_- Sakura chan –pregunto Naruto una vez que Tsunade se marcho- ¿Por qué Gaara si puede entrar con Hinata?_

_- Hinata reacciona a la voz de el, es como si detectara que estuviera ahí, así que preferimos no interferir, Gaara dura con ella todo el tiempo apenas y se le separa para darse un baño, duerme, come, todo lo hace ahí. _

_- Cuando Hinata chan despierte, deberías decirle que de una vez se case con Gaara. _

_- Opino lo mismo –contesto la pelirosa mientras abrazaba al rubio. _

_**¿por qué cada vez que te largas me arrancas  
me descarnas?.**_

_El sonido incesante "BIP BIP BIP" mantenía a médicos y enfermeras sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, mientras Gaara a distancia para no estorbar veía como su vida se escapaba en un sueño, su corazón casi era arrancado lentamente, le dolía de una manera intensa, como si unas garras entraran a sujetarlo y quisiera extirpárselo._

_- Esta muerta –dijo Shizune._

_El pelirrojo solo sintió desfallecer, caer en un profundo pozo de oscuridad, del cual no podría salir jamás. _

_- ¡NO LO PERMITIRE! –grito Tsunade- ¡TODAS JUNTAS!_

_Entonces Sakura, Shizune y Tsunade comenzaron a dejar fundir el chakra curativo sobre la joven, y aquel "BIP… BIP… BIP" se regularizo, haciendo que el pelirrojo volviese a respirar._

_- ¡oh Dios mío! –exclamos Shizune._

_- ¡Gaara acércate! –grito Sakura. _

_El aludido de inmediato se abrió paso entre las enfermeras, observo el rostro apacible de Hinata, entonces denoto como sus ojos se movían esforzándose para abrirse. Lentamente los ojos blancos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, el rostro del pelirrojo se ilumino. Se acerco a ella para quedar en su visión, y tomarle de la mano con dulzura, todos se retiraron. Cuando la joven salió de su aturdimiento, sonrió con dulzura al pelirrojo._

_- ¿Soñaba?... era todo oscuro y no encontraba luz… pero entonces tu voz se escuchaba en la oscura nada y me guiaba por ella –dijo suavemente la Kunoichi con esfuerzo. _

_A la mañana siguiente Tsunade apareció comunicándole la noticia a la joven y a Gaara que seguían sin despegarse ni un segundo de ella. _

_- Hinata, debo decirte que tu vida ninja se ha visto limitada, los tendones de tu brazo derecho estaban casi inservibles… puedes seguir una vida normal no había problema alguno, pero si te esfuerzas como ninja puedes perder la extremidad –soltó Tsunade- puedes moverlo, hacer jutsu si quieres, pero un mal golpe y lo perderás. Yo te recomiendo te dediques a enseñar en la academia, y también en el hospital, como medico no arriesgaras tu vida, eres una excelente ninja con gran potencial, no lo desperdicies. _

_- Gracias –dijo la mujer bajando la mirada- Tsunade sama._

_Una vez solos, Gaara acaricio el rostro de la Kunoichi, ella le sonrió con dulzura, para luego lanzarse a su pecho y llorar desconsoladamente. _

_- ¡TEMI NO VOLVER A VERTE! ¡TE AMO GAARA! –decía sin contener sus lagrimas, era su mas grande temor mientras se curaba sola en aquel bosque, había sobrevivido por ello, para volver a verlo, estar con el. _

_- Ven conmigo a la Arena –dijo el pelirrojo mientras la separaba de su cuerpo para buscar sus ojos, y limpiar con sus pulgares las mejillas llorosas- Cásate conmigo, quédate a mi lado para siempre, Hinata._

_- Si Gaara –dijo en un susurro-… para siempre. _

_**No, ya no hay más, ya no hay más  
ya cortaste mis brazos mis piernas y ya no doy más  
ya no hay más  
ya mi carne se encuentra contigo  
en otro lugar.**_

Gaara se puso de pie, mirando el transcurso del sol, pronto seria ese tiempo, sintió la ira correr de nuevo por su cuerpo, guardo el relicario antes de que pudiese destrozarlo, cerro sus puños de nuevo con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se enterraron el palma de sus manos dejando pequeños hilos de sangre correr.

- Tu ya no estas Hinata, Te atreviste a dejarme, a pesar de tu promesa, a pesar de todo lo que vivimos juntos… pero te amo, ¡AUN TE AMO! –aulló desesperado, antes de volver a golpear la formación rocosa- este maldito lugar… aquí marcaste tu destino y nada pude hacer para cambiarlo… Te llevaste casi todo en mi. Parte de mi esta donde tu estés.

_**Perdí la forma de poder  
acariciarte…**_

_- No me acompañaras Hinata –dijo de forma tajante el Kazekage. _

_- Quiero ayudarte Gaara –dijo la joven mientras se levantaba del sofá- te acompañare. _

_- ¿Te atreverás a ponerte en riesgo?_

_- No es un riesgo, ¡van todos!... por favor Gaara. _

_Gaara camino por la espaciosa habitación, era la sala de estar de su casa, la que tenia dos años compartiendo con Hinata su esposa. Con brusquedad se acerco a ella abrazándola de manera posesiva._

_- No soportaría os sucediese algo. _

_- Me mantendré alejada, solo revisare la zona con mi visión, solo ayudare en eso, te lo juro Gaara… mi hermano Neji esta herido no puede venir a ayudar y mi padre no permite que otro Hyuga venga… me odia que se niega a apoyar la alianza de las aldeas. _

_- Lo se –dijo Gaara recordando como su "suegro" había insultado a Hinata, cuando le avisaron que se casarían, Gaara no se inmuto ante el, y solo aviso que seria recibido en la Arena el y su familia por ser parientes de su esposa- esta bien Hinata, por que en verdad necesitamos el Byakugan, pero te mantendrás alejada y bajo la protección de Temari._

_- Si, lo prometo. _

_Ambos sellaron la promesa con un beso, los brazos varoniles le rodearon ahora con ternura, mientras ella también pasaba sus brazos por la cintura del hombre. _

_- No quiero perderlos –susurro Gaara. _

_- No lo aras amor mío –le tranquilizo. _

…_**sólo la boca me quedó  
para llamarte.**_

_Perseguían al Shukaku que había reaparecido hacia pocas semanas, Gaara de nuevo comenzó a cazarle y con ayuda de algunos ancianos del concejo, shinobis de su aldea y de la Hoja, dirigió la cacería. Con la ayuda de los ojos de su mujer había localizado los bullicios de arena que eran los movimientos del Biju. _

_Pero las cosas se complicaron, el Biju estaba demasiado violento, difícil para contenerlo en una vasija sellada, así que sin tomar opinión alguna un anciano del concejo comenzó a crear un sello._

_- ¿Qué haces? –grito un anciano que estaba a distancia- ¡NO LO SELLES EN UN HUMANO DE NUEVO!_

_Pero aquello no fue escuchado por el primer anciano, Gaara proceso aquella información, y buscando desesperado a Hinata con la mirada, se dirigió a ella sin pensarlo mas, su cuerpo estaba débil pero su voluntad lo movió, sin embargo un tremendo remolino de arena se formo. El Kazekage sentía que moría de solo verlo… el Shukaku de nuevo sellado en su propia carne y sangre._

_Con violencia se dirigió al anciano que había hecho aquella idiotez, golpeándolo con tal brutalidad, que solo se detuvo ante el llamado de Temari. _

_- ¡GAARA! ¡DEVEMOS VOLVER A LA ALDEA!_

_**O lo viví o lo soñé  
o lo viví o lo viví.**_

Gaara miro sus manos, estaban lastimadas, decidió mejor ya relajarse, el sol pronto se acercaba mas a esas dunas que le ocultarían para hacer llegar la noche.

- Hinata… cuando veo el sol te recuerdo, tu nombre siempre bello como tu, eras la luz a la cual aferrarme, siempre dirigió mis palabras hacia ti. Pronto se acercara… lo sabes, se que estas feliz y orgullosa… yo lo estoy.

_**Sálvame, no me dejes sangrar  
ya no queda más  
no me dejes sangrar  
sangrar, sangrar.**_

_Al llegar inmediatamente a la aldea, se dirigieron a la casa principal del Kazekage, Temari de inmediato solicito ayuda, de todos los médicos del hospital, e incluso mando llamar a los mejores médicos que se encontraban en la Hoja. Cuando explico la situación, todos de nuevo se encontraron ahí, los hermanos de Hinata, el propio Hokage, Tsunade, todos los amigos. Estaban entristecidos. _

_- Lo siento Gaara –dijo Tsunade- el sello esta hecho, Hinata dará a luz al nuevo recipiente del Shukaku. _

_Sin contenerse Gaara golpeo la pared con suma violencia, ya no podía hacer nada, y su ira… parte de ella la había desembocado sobre aquel anciano al que mato con toda la crueldad de la que aun era capaz. Pero nada volvería, nada cambiaria, Hinata moriría…_

_- En seis meses Gaara… Hinata dará a luz en seis meses, así que disfrútalos, yo buscare una manera de salvarla, pero no es seguro, hazla feliz. _

_Hinata se encontraba feliz por todos sus amigos reunidos, Gaara le había explicado la situación, el Shukaku nacería en su pequeño y ella moriría. Al principio se sintió mal, enferma y no paraba de llorar, pero después deicidio disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba. Nadie ahora se atrevía a separarla de Gaara, el concejo no le "sugería" que le diera espacio para trabajar. Pasaba tiempo en aquellas obras que hizo en la Arena, y también se había apoderado de la mitad de la oficina de su esposo, donde creaba proyectos, que esperaba Gaara cumpliera si ella no alcanzaba. _

_- El proyecto de otro hospital, también incluye sobre las nuevas técnicas de medicina, el del orfanato, la guardería para madres shinobis, y por ultimo la estancia infantil para los niños menores que aun no entran o no entraran a la academia, no es bueno que vagabundeen todo el día por la aldea –sonreía mientras mostraba sus proyectos a su esposo. _

_- Todos serán preparados para ti –dijo tranquilo, había aceptado la muerte de su mujer, la aprovechaba cada segundo, la besaba cada minuto, y le hacia el amor cada que se le ocurría- Te amo –le dijo mientras la atraía a que se sentara sobre sus piernas. Ella lo hizo posándose sobre el pecho de este para descansar, su estado avanzado de embarazo le hacia cada vez mas pesado. Gaara le acaricio el vientre sintiendo el movimiento de su bebe-¿has pensando en algún nombre para nuestro hijo?_

_- Quiero que lo elijamos juntos. _

_- Yo quiero que tu lo elijas, por favor Hinata –ella asintió, después pasaron varios minutos de delicioso silencio en el cual solo se acariciaron tiernamente- ¿amas mucho a nuestro hijo?_

_- Si Gaara, es nuestro hijo, la mas bella creación que pudimos hacer juntos… es de los dos –dijo derramando tiernas lagrimas- no permitas que nada le pase Gaara, o no te lo perdonare –dijo decidida._

_- Sera el niño mas feliz del mundo, es el niño mas amado sobre la faz de la tierra, su madre dará su vida por que vea la luz de la vida y su padre… vivirá para cuidarlo y protegerlo, hasta que sea el mas poderoso shinobi, ocupe mi lugar cuidando la aldea y pueda estar a tu lado. _

_- Lo tienes todo planeado –decía mientras tiernas lagrimas se derramaban- todos están tristes por lo que pasara, pero me han prometido amar a nuestro hijo y protegerle, incluso mi padre –solloza suavemente- me dijo que siempre me amo, y que en verdad amara a nuestro hijo por que será el ultimo recuerdo de mi sobre esta tierra. _

_- No… nosotros te recordaremos cada día que aparezca el sol... nuestro hijo siempre sabrá que lo amaste, te vera y te hablara cada vez que vea el sol, esta es tu tierra Hinata, por que siempre es soleado. Te amo Hinata._

_- Te amo Gaara –dijeron sellando sus labios en un dulce beso. _

_**¿por qué cada vez que te alejas  
me dejas de sangrar?  
¿por qué cada vez que te largas me arrancas  
me descarnas?.**_

_Hinata se encontraba sobre la cama de su hogar, respiraba con dificultad y pujaba, Gaara le sostenía de la mano, con fuerza, no quería separarse de ella ni un solo minuto._

_- Gaara, el sello, debe estar listo… así, podrá…_

_- Esta listo… te lo e puesto Hinata, tu regalo de vida no será en vano._

_- Jurame que lo cuidaras, y no le culparas de nada. _

_- No Hinata, le amo tanto como tu lo haces, es nuestro bebe, la creación mas perfecta que pudimos hacer JUNTOS._

_Una pequeña bolita rosada se encontraba en los brazos de Hinata, Gaara estaba recostado a un lado de esta de forma protectora, mirando a sus dos más bellos regalos. Pero la respiración de su esposa se hacia cada vez mas pesada, sus lagrimas corrían incesantes._

_- Siempre estaré con ustedes, jamás me iré, te esperare Gaara pero… hasta que sea el momento indicado, debes quedarte a ocupar tu lugar y mi lugar. _

_- Te lo juro Hinata. _

_Un dulce beso, y el ultimo aliento de la Kunoichi quedo en los labios del pelirrojo, lagrimas incesantes corrieron por sus mejillas, seguidos por los llantos de su bebe. En ese instante parte de Gaara murió, se fue con su esposa, su vida, su amada. Pero reacciono al escuchar aquel llanto en la lejanía, se levanto de la cama, para sujetar al pequeño bulto envuelto en cobijas que ella _

_había escogido. Hinata meses antes le había dado clases intensivas de cuidado de infantes, no temía cargarlo, ni alimentarlo, tal vez solo bañarlo, lo cual era lo que necesitaba, todavía tenia sangre. El bebe se calmo en brazos del padre como reconociéndole. Tsunade regreso a la habitación (se había marchado para dejarles intimidad)._

_- Lo lamento Gaara –dijo la mujer. _

_- Nosotros no, es el regalo mas bello… es lo que creamos juntos –dijo mirando a su bebe y después a Hinata, una suave lagrima cayo por su mejilla mojando el cabello delgado de su criatura._

_- Si hubiera aceptado sacar al Shukaku como lo hizo Deidara sobre ti, hubiera…_

_- No, jamás hubiéramos pensado en matar a nuestro bebe. El sello que se coloco fue para que se controlara el Shukaku, toda el Chakra de Hinata fue concentrada en eso. Nuestro bebe podrá dormir, descansar y tendrá mas oportunidad de controlar al Biju. _

_- Hinata fue muy fuerte, tu eres muy fuerte, seguro esta criatura será un shinobi excepcional… por cierto ay que darle un baño, le pedí a Shizune que alistara todo para limpiarlo, supongo no querrás soltarlo. _

_- No –dijo mientras miraba como Tsunade tapaba el cuerpo de Hinata, algo perturbaba a Gaara. _

_- Tsunade, ¿es normal sentir esta paz?_

_- Si Gaara –dijo la mujer posando su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo- su rostro esta apacible y feliz, cumpliste tu promesa, murió en su cama contigo a su lado, tranquila, sabiendo que hacia lo correcto, Hinata es la madre mas maravillosa del mundo Gaara y se que le corresponderás haciendo tu trabajo –Tsunade le extendió una carta, que Gaara tomo reconociendo la letra, e igualmente el olor que se infundía, sonrió con melancolía. _

_**No, ya no hay más, ya no hay más  
ya cortaste mis brazos mis piernas y ya no doy más  
ya no hay más  
ya mi carne se encuentra contigo  
en otro lugar.**_

_- Papa –chillo una dulce voz, Gaara con rapidez saco un pañuelo para limpiar las heridas de su mano- ¡PAPA! –de nuevo aquella voz, que le recordaba tanto a su adorada Hinata. _

_Entonces una figura pequeña, de cabellos lacios y rojos se colgó sobre su pierna, Gaara miro hacia abajo sin poder evitar que su mirada aguamarina se derritiera sobre esa figura, escucho pasos de un adulto y volteo la mirada para encontrarse con su hermano. _

_- Lo siento Gaara, se me ha escapado –dijo el marionetista. _

_- No te preocupes… Kankuro, nos quedaremos a observar la puesta de sol, yo la llevare a casa. _

_- Claro hermano, los esperamos. _

_Kankuro se retiro con rapidez. El Kazekage por su parte se inclino a tomar la pequeña figura que vestía un kimono de color azul claro como el cielo, como las que su madre solía usar. Miro detenidamente a la niña que observaba el sol como si fuera lo más bello en el mundo. Los ojos aguamarina como los suyos, por el Shukaku había heredado esos ojos delineados, pero era menos marcados que los de el, las cejas, bueno tenia cejas hermosas y rojizas, el cabello lacio como el de su madre se lo estaba dejando crecer aunque se lo cortaba de la parte de enfrente, la piel idéntica a la de su madre, de hecho, era igual a su madre, delicada, frágil, educada casi por naturaleza y de una gracia extraordinaria, pero no podía bajar la guardia, también era poderosa. Tenia la suerte que heredara ese carácter calmado de su madre, pero para nada se acercaba a la timidez._

_- Akako ¿Quién llego a casa?_

_- Mmm, mi abuelito Hiashi, tio Neji y tia Tenten, Tio Kiba, Tia Hanabi, Tio Shino, Tio Naruto y Tia Sakura, Tio Lee…_

_- Esta bien, llegaron todos._

_- Si, trajeron a mis primos –sonrió feliz la niña, luego volvieron al silencio- papa, ¿a mama le gustaba este lugar?_

_- Si, en este lugar decidimos que te amamos mucho, tu madre decía que era el lugar soleado mas bonito en todos los alrededores, a veces crecen pequeñas flores que le gustaban-_

_- Papi ¿me amas aunque mate a mama? –Gaara se sorprendió ante la pregunta, la abrazo con fuerza dirigiéndola a su pecho. _

_- Nunca vuelvas a preguntar algo así –dijo con dureza- eres lo que mas amo en esta vida, por ti sigo vivo, eres el regalo mas bello de la vida, tu madre y yo te amamos sobre todas las cosas._

_- Esta mañana hable con mami en este lugar, y recogí florecías que decías para llevarlas a donde duerme su cuerpo – Gaara sonrió._

_- Debe estar muy feliz. _

_Akako saco un relicario idéntico al de Gaara de entre sus ropas, lo abrió con un poco de dificultad, al final se quedo observando las fotos. _

_- ¿Este era el de mama? –Gaara sonrió. _

_- Sabes que si, me lo preguntas cada semana. _

_- Mama es muy bonita._

_- La mas hermosa, y tu eres idéntica a ella, solo tienes mi color de cabello._

_- Y tus ojos –recrimina la niña, Gaara tomo asiento sobre la roca mirando como el sol se oculta, la niña seguía sobre sus piernas recostada en su pecho- ya pronto se ira mama. _

_- Ella no se va, siempre esta con nosotros –siente que la niña se remueve un poco, y después saca un pequeño papel- ¿me la lees?_

_- El año pasado que te la entregue la guardaste bien –dice mientras la toma en sus manos, reconocía la letra perfectamente, el se la había entregado hace un año- ¿quieres que te la lea cada cumpleaños? _

_- si, fue el mensaje que me dejo mi mama, quiero leerlo cada cumpleaños. _

_- Esta bien… "Querida Akako, te preguntaras muchas cosas, principalmente el por que no estoy en tu vida, no te enojes conmigo, pero mi alma tiene que viajar, aunque siempre estaré contigo y tu papa, ustedes son lo que mas amo en esta vida. Recuerda que eres la niña mas hermosa que existe, elegí tu nombre porque desde antes que nacieras sabia que tendrías ese cabello rojo como el fuego del sol igual que tu padre. Sobre tu papa recuerda cuidarlo mucho, a veces es muy descuidado, y debes hacerte muy fuerte para que le ayudes a cuidar la aldea… esta aldea de la Arena que junto a la aldea de la Hoja fueron mi hogar y las ame con toda mi alma. Ya estas muy grande, desde donde estoy puedo notarlo. Tu papa te cuida muy bien eso me hace muy feliz, daría lo que fuera por estar a tu lado, pero que tu estés bien es mas importante para mi. Akako jamás olvides que te amo, y algún día nos veremos, cuando llegue tu momento en muchos, muchos pero MUCHOS años, que seas muy feliz y seas grande y vivas muchas aventuras, nos juntaremos como una gran familia. Se bien que mis amigos y familia también te cuidaran, que al menos mi ausencia se compense poco a poco con la gente que esta a tu lado. Principalmente tu papa. El es el amor de mi vida y que tu seas nuestra hija me hace muy feliz. Fui muy feliz y lo seré cada día que tu camines por la faz de la tierra."_

- Mama ya se marcha –dice señalando las sombras que comienzan a inundarlos- vamos a casa, nos esperan, ¡tia Temari trajo pastel!

- vamos entonces –tomo a su hija en brazos para comenzar a deslizarse en las arenas del desierto.

- Papa puedo caminar sola –dijo la niña, aunque se abrazaba al cuello de su padre, se sentía segura cerca de el.

- Lo se, pero me gusta tenerte cerca de mi –contesto con dulzura- "Hinata algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo, solo por esta parte de ti vivo, sin 

Akako, sin este regalo de tus entrañas jamás hubiera podido volver a respirar… dedico mi vida a ella y a los niños que tanto quisiste proteger en las aldeas, cuido la Arena con esa pasión que tu mostraste el tiempo que estuviste a mi lado gobernando, Gracias a tu sacrificio amor mío, nuestra hija a crecido feliz, sin el problema que tuve del Biju perturbándola, se que es parte de tu alma quien lo retiene, quien lo duerme con esa melodiosa voz, sigo buscando la forma de sacarlo de ella. La arena la protege pero de peligros reales, no a limitado su contacto humano… no sufre rechazos ni desamor como lo sufri yo, por que a diferencia de todo ella nació de una madre que le amo por encima de todo y con ese amor que me enseñaste yo la amo también para protegerla, ella sabe cuanto la amas y el verla es verte a ti mi amada Hinata. Cada día no pasa un segundo que no recuerde nuestro tiempo juntos, como casi todo en mi se perdió, ahora solo tengo mis labios para hablarte, espero pronto poder volver a tocarte…"

_FIN._

* * *

_**Gracias a las personas que lean este fic, saludos y recuerden…**_

_**¡¡ANIMO!!**_


End file.
